


Trick or Treat DiNozzo Style

by Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Humor, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan/pseuds/Calico_Cat_TIVA_Fan
Summary: Trick or treating with the DiNozzo and McGee kids; Halloween 2022. Part of the 'You Complete Me' universe.





	Trick or Treat DiNozzo Style

Trick or Treat DiNozzo Style

_Tony and Ziva take the kids trick or treating Halloween 2022._

"LJ is ready," Ziva called out to Tony and the other four kids. "Is everyone else ready to go?" Ziva showed LJ's lion costume to the others.

"Trick or treat," Beth and Rivka held up their bags and grinned. "Go, go trick or treat!" Both girls were dresses as princesses, Beth in purple and Rivka in blue.

"Ready," Anthony and Tali echoed their sisters. They had bags in hand and had been ready to go for at least half an hour. Tali was dressed as an NCIS agent and Anthony had on OSU sweats. Both were anticipating getting a bagful of candy and treats. Aunt Abby had promised them some goodies as well.

Ziva put LJ in his stroller and hooked his candy bag over the handles. She clipped Asher's leash to his collar. Tony took a twin in each hand as Anthony and Tali ran ahead of the rest of the family towards the street. They would make the rounds of the subdivision before heading to the McGee house, Gibbs' house and then to Abby's apartment.

As the family walked towards the nearest house, Ziva's phone signaled an incoming text. She checked it as the kids followed Tony to the door of the house. '_Meet us in about an hour?_' Delilah's message asked.

Ziva helped LJ out of his stroller and handed his bag to Tony, "Dee wants us to come to their house in about an hour. Is that going to work?" Tony nodded his agreement and helped LJ climb the step to join his siblings. Ziva sent a message back, '_See you in about an hour then._'

"Trick or treat!" the four DiNozzos yelled to the older woman who answered the door. She smiled at her favorite neighbors.

"Well, hello, Tali, Anthony, Rivka, Beth and LJ! Do you want some candy?" All five nodded and grinned (that DiNozzo grin of course!) and the four older kids held out their bags. Tony helped LJ hold his bag and step to the door. "He's doing great on the walking," she commented to Tony and Ziva.

"Asher helps him," Tony explained, "He lets LJ put his hands on his back and then walks along with the baby." Asher heard his name and looked over at Tony with his tail wagging.

"Oh, my, he's so cute in his Greyhound bus costume! I wish I had a treat for him." She reached out her hand to pet Asher and he leaned into the woman. "Such a good boy," she scratched behind his ears.

"Thank you, Mrs. Stein!" the kids said as one and headed back towards the street as another group started into the woman's driveway. Tony led them to the house across the street, where two of Anthony's friends lived. He carried LJ as Ziva helped the twins.

When they rang the bell, the family's dog, Daisy, came to the door. She had on a bandana and a straw hat. She wagged her tail at her friends. "Trick or treat!" the kids chorused as the father answered the door.

"The boys are out with their mom," he handed each DiNozzo a candy bar as Asher and Daisy sniffed each other. The two dogs got along well and often the families would take them to the dog park together. LJ hugged Daisy and she licked his face making him laugh. (_A/N, yes this is the Daisy that ends up with the DiNozzo family when her original family PCS to Germany_.)

The family went to four more houses to collect treats; Tony checked the time. "Okay, everyone, let's head back to our house so we can go over to the McGee's. From there we'll go to Aunt Abby's and to Grandpa's house." He and Ziva herded the kids towards home. Ziva let Asher into the house while Tony started putting kids in car seats. Once Tali and Anthony had buckled into their seats, he shut the sliding doors on the van and climbed into the driver's seat as Ziva got in the passenger side for the ten minute ride to the McGee house.

When Tony pulled into the McGee driveway, Tim was just getting into Dee's van. He gave Tony the thumbs' up and the two families headed over to Abby's apartment.

At Abby's place, the families unloaded from their respective vans and the kids except for LJ ran to the door. LJ toddled behind the older kids; one hand firmly clasped to his Ima. Tony, Tim and Dee followed behind the others. Anthony rang Aunt Abby's doorbell and the kids waited for her to answer.

"Oh, my, who do we have here?" Abby gushed at the colorful costumes.

"Trick or treat, Aunt Abby!" the six older kids said together.

"Bee," LJ grinned at his aunt.

"Oh my gosh, LJ is so cute in his lion costume! And look at the princesses, Beth, Rivka, and Katie! John, that's an awesome robot costume too," Abby was nearly squealing at the kids in her excitement. "Tali, the NCIS agent, and Anthony the OSU basketball player, too!"

The kids held out their bags for treats as Abby gave each one a handful of candy bars and other sweet treats. LJ held his bag with help from Ziva and grinned again.

"Rowr," he pretended to be roaring as his Abba had taught him. Abby laughed and LJ did it again and clapped his hands.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cute! Who taught him to roar?"

"Abba did," Rivka explained with a grin. "Ima, can we eat some candy from Aunt Abby now?"

Ziva looked at the faces of her five who were watching her expectantly. "I guess so, but only one piece each. Choose a piece of candy from your bag and Abba or I will help you unwrap it."

Of course, all four of the older kids picked the largest candy bars in their bags. Tali opened a full sized Snickers bar and began munching on it. Anthony had a full sized Milky Way bar. Rivka chose the larger bag of M&Ms as did Beth when the two looked in their bags. Tony helped LJ chose a snack-sized package of chocolate covered animal crackers.

John and Katie asked Dee if they could also have candy, and she responded in the affirmative. John pulled the full sized Milky Way bar from his sack and Katie picked the large box of Runts from her bag.

Tim looked at Tony, "Oh, boy, sugar highs for all seven kids!"

"Yep, good thing tomorrow's not a school day; these kids are going to crash and burn tonight when they come off the sugar fix." Abby handed Tony and Tim each a candy bar as Tony spoke. "Thanks, Abs."

"Gotta give the parents the sugar rush to keep up with the kids," Abby joked. "I guess I should wrap up the cupcakes for you to take home?" She looked to Ziva and Delilah, who both nodded.

"Cupcakes?" John looked up from his candy. "What flavor?"

"Chocolate with chocolate icing and white sugar skulls for decoration," Abby showed a cupcake to the kids.

"Mom, can I eat mine now?" John made puppy eyes at his mother.

"No, John, we'll take our cupcakes home for dessert tomorrow; you just ate a candy bar! That's enough sugar for tonight," Dee sighed. There were days when she would almost swear that nearly five year old John had somehow inherited DiNozzo food genes. The kid was constantly hungry!

Abby gathered the kids for pictures as their parents wiped chocolate off faces and hands. "Everyone smile now," she directed as she snapped multiple pictures of the kids in their costumes. "LJ, look here, baby!"

"Roar for Aunt Abby," Tony told the toddler. LJ turned to face his aunt and let out his loudest roar yet.

"He's so adorable; I got some video!" Abby scooped the baby into her arms and hugged him.

"Okay everyone; let's head to Grandpa's house!" Tony called out to his five. "Grab your loot bags and head out to the van." Ziva took LJ from Abby as Tony grabbed the little boy's goodie bag. Tali led her siblings to the family van.

"McGees, time to go!" Dee called the twins. "Time for Grandpa's house." John and Katie hugged Aunt Abby and picked up their bags, following their mother to the van. Tim followed behind the kids.

The DiNozzo van, followed by the McGee van headed to Gibbs' house. Tony pulled up in front of the house so Dee could park in the driveway. The kids all piled out and ran up to Grandpa's front door. Tony opened the door. Gibbs was just coming from the kitchen; the kids swarmed him. LJ grabbed his Grandpa's leg and hugged.

Gibbs bent down to pick up LJ, "Let's see your costumes, everyone." LJ grinned at his Grandpa and roared at him. Gibbs grinned back at the toddler.

"We're princesses, Grandpa," Rivka tugged at his shirt. "See?" She and Beth turned around to show off their costumes.

"What beautiful princesses you are! And Katie-bug is a princess too," Gibbs stated. He looked over at Anthony and John. "Of course, OSU basketball, and robot John."

"I'm an NCIS agent!" Tali proudly showed off her costume including a badge and evidence kit.

"Atta girl, Tali!" Grandpa grinned at her. "Always room for a DiNozzo on my team."

"And a McGee, too, Grandpa!" Katie answered.

"Yep!"

"Trick or treat, Grandpa," the six older kids all yelled and held out their bags for goodies.

"Ya think?" Gibbs put bags of popcorn, apples, cookies, and juice boxes in each child's bag. Tony held LJ's bag out to be filled. "Ah, DiNozzo, aren't you a bit old for trick or treating?" he quipped as he put the last of the treat piles into the little one's sack.

"Not with the cutest lion on the planet," Tony joked. "Best way to get a bagful of treats is to use a cute kid…"

LJ chose that moment to let out another loud "rowr" and all of the adults laughed.

"I think he's trying to tell you something, Tony," Tim laughed. "Don't steal the kid's treats!"

Tony pretended to be shocked at the suggestion, "Me? Steal a baby's treats? Never! LJ is going to share with me, right kiddo?" He looked at the toddler in his Grandpa's arms. LJ shook his head 'no' causing all of them to laugh even harder.

Ziva patted her husband's arm, "Do not worry, Tony, we have plenty of candy left from the school parties and from what we bought to give out to others. I am sure the kids and I will give you a share…"


End file.
